1. Technical Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related in general to audio and communication devices, and in particular to a clip-on wireless audio control apparatus for listening to audio or making phone calls from a personal audio device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has recently been an increase in the use of personal audio devices (a broad class that includes electronic devices such as MP3 players, iPads, iPods, and most modern smart phones, including among others iPhones and Android phones) in all aspects of day-to-day life. Many enjoy using their audio devices to listen to music, talk shows or other audio while working, driving, playing sports, exercising, walking, relaxing, riding their bicycles, etc. One common approach is to use headphones or ear-buds. Many users, however, dislike headphones and/or ear-buds. Further, many cyclists also wear helmets both for safety and in some cases to comply with relevant local laws. These helmets often present an obstacle for cyclists who wish to listen to music or other audio while riding, because normal headphones will not fit over them, and most headphones will not fit inside of them. Furthermore, many users dislike the cords associated with headphones, and ear-buds.
Many people also enjoy talking on a mobile phone while working, driving, playing sports, exercising, walking, relaxing, riding their bicycle, etc. This is typically done through simply holding the phone with one hand while continuing with the current activity. This approach suffers from the clear drawback of requiring the full time use of one of the user's hands. Some people elect to use a set of mobile phone compatible headphone or ear-buds, equipped with an in-line microphone. Many users, however, dislike headphones and ear-buds, and many users also dislike the cords often associated headphones and ear-buds. Another solution is the use of a wireless option, such as a Bluetooth headset wherein the user communicates through the mobile phone using an earpiece generally comprising both a speaker and a microphone. One drawback to this system is that it still requires the user to insert or otherwise affix the headset to their ear, and many users dislike and/or find this uncomfortable. Another solution is the installation of permanent speaker and microphone systems, such as hands free speakerphone systems in cars, houses, bikes, etc. This solution suffers the drawback of requiring the user to purchase and install separate speaker and microphone systems for each activity or location.
A specific drawback that occurs with regard to bicycle helmets is that due to the close fit of the bicycle helmet to the cyclist's head, there is often little extra room to fit a wireless earpiece. Further, existing earpieces are not designed to pick up audio spoken by the user when the user is wearing a helmet, thus making it difficult for the microphone to accurately and clearly reproduce any words spoken. Finally, in some jurisdictions, it is against the law for a cyclist to wear an earpiece, and thus this solution in those jurisdictions is not possible.
Currently there are several systems that work within or on bicycle helmets to allow cyclists to listen to audio feeds while riding. However, these systems come with distinct drawbacks. The sound systems are generally internal to the helmets, requiring speakers to be placed in the ear spaces of the helmet, or worse as ear-buds into the ears of the cyclist. The latter solution is sometimes illegal and dangerous if the ear-buds dislodge and distract the cyclist. The cyclist will then have to unplug either the source connector (leaving a wire extending from the helmet) or the connector to the helmet speaker (leaving a wire extending from the source). The system of placing wired speakers in the helmet is generally disadvantageous because the ear spaces in the helmet are tight-fitting, and any large speaker placed in that space may be uncomfortable to the helmet wearer. Furthermore, manufacturers do not typically provide such systems and thus it is often a do-it-yourself project rigged up by the purchaser of the helmet.
Recent advancements in the art provide a sports helmet including a liner comprised of impact resistant material and a protective shell encasing an outer surface of the liner. A female audio jack is secured within a rear cavity of the liner and has an aperture for receiving a male audio jack connected to a portable audio device. A pair of cavities is formed on opposite sides of the liner in which are secured speakers. Wiring extends from the female audio jack to the integral speakers. The speakers are positioned and oriented such so as to provide audio to the helmet wearer without blocking surrounding sound, and without affecting the safety aspects of the helmet. However, wiring extends from the female audio jack to the integral speakers as well as from the helmet to the portable audio device which may interfere with the user's movements.
One of the existing wireless audio control apparatus includes a wireless personal audio equipment arrangement comprising a hat, a control circuit including a microwave link receiver carried by the hat, the control circuit outputting signals to speakers, and acoustic chambers conducting sound signals produced by the speakers to earpieces carried by the hat. Another existing wireless audio control apparatus provides a device for housing an electronic device and which is removably secured to a hat. The device includes a front portion and two arm portions, with the electronic device preferably secured to the front portion and a speaker member disposed near the end of each arm portion. Speaker wires running from the speakers to the electronic device can be hidden by disposed the wires within the arm portions. As the device is removable it can be easily and quickly detached from a first hat for use with another hat. However, the speakers in such systems are either placed proximate to or in physical contact with the ears of the wearer. This can be irritating and lead to discomfort over time especially during motion of the wearer as during riding of a bicycle, etc.
Another existing wireless audio control apparatus provides a hat with sound playing function comprising a hat body, a brim extending from the hat body and at least one slim speaker. The brim has a supporting layer and a decorating layer covering a surface of the supporting layer. The at least one slim speaker is disposed between the supporting layer and the decorating layer. Still another existing wireless audio control apparatus provides a baseball-style cap and stereo combination having a crown, a brim/bill, a sweatband, and two amplified stereo speakers concealed within the brim/bill. The stereo components including a circuit board, an amplifier and battery are concealed within an inner surface and/or inner space defined as the area between the lowermost inner surface area of the crown and the inner surface of the sweatband when pulled apart from one another. Also included are wires connecting the battery to the circuit board and wires connecting the amplifier to the speakers both of which are concealed within the sweatband. A stereophonic music generator sends a music signal which is provided to the amplifier by any suitable means of communication, like an audio cord or wireless by means of infrared or Bluetooth wireless technology. However, such systems are integral with the hats or helmets and cannot be removed for attachment with another hat or helmet.
Various other wireless audio control apparatuses exist that employ a wireless communication device utilizing a Bluetooth technology for use on a helmet or hat. Some systems include a communications system configured to attach to a helmet that includes vent openings formed in an outer shell of the helmet. Components of the system are configured to extend through the openings of the helmet for detachably coupling the components to the helmet. The system can include a main communications module that includes electronic components and a control panel. The system can also include other audio components such as speakers and a microphone. Some other systems include a helmet with a cavity within that allows a Bluetooth transceiver to be easily removable and easily upgradable without changing the external host controller. This apparatus is capable of communicating with a cell phone, communicating with a second helmet, communicating with an audio device, communicating with a global positioning system, and communicating with two or more Bluetooth transceivers all within one unit. Some systems include a wireless receiver positioned on the helmet, which receives the digitized audio signal from a wireless transmitter coupled with the portable computing device. Speaker ear cones are positioned on the helmet near the user's ears without the speaker ear cones contacting the user's ears, the speaker ear cones connected with the processor for creating an audible audio signal from the analog audio signal. However, all such systems are suitable for attachment to helmets only and cannot be affixed to a variety of generally planar objects, including but not limited to cap brims, back pack straps, and sun visors.
Based on the foregoing, there is a demonstrable need for a wireless audio control apparatus that would allow a user to use their mobile phone and/or to enjoy their personal audio device without holding the phone/device in one hand, and without the use of headphones, ear-buds, or a headset while still delivering crisp, clear sound in a safe and effective way. Such a needed apparatus would receive a clear audio signal for the user, which does not require the use of a cord, and which may be easily moved from one location to another. The wireless audio control apparatus would be temporarily placed externally on a generally planar object, and would provide superior comfort and sound quality. The apparatus would allow the user to have a mobile telephone discussion, and be easily attachable to a variety of generally planar objects, including but not limited to cap brims, back pack straps, and sun visors. The present invention overcomes prior art shortcomings by accomplishing these critical objectives.